LOVE AND SACRIFICE
by cherrylavender
Summary: Persahabatan adalah sebuah ikatan yang terjalin karena memiliki kesamaan komitmen dan tujuan dimana kita bisa berbagi suka maupun duka tanpa ada kepalsuan. Persahabatan diibaratkan seperti sebuah bangunan. Semakin kuat pondasi yang menopangnya maka semakin kokoh pula bangunan itu berdiri.
Title : Love and Sacrifice

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Cherry Lavender

Genre : Romance, hurt, angst, friendship

Rated : T

Warning : typo(s) maybe, no bashing chara, RnR, abal-abal

Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

Persahabatan adalah sebuah ikatan yang terjalin karena memiliki kesamaan komitmen dan tujuan dimana kita bisa berbagi suka maupun duka tanpa ada kepalsuan.

Persahabatn diibaratkan seperti sebuah bangunan. Semakin kuat pondasi yang menopangnya maka semakin kokoh pula bangunan itu berdiri. Begitupun persahabatan, dimana komitmen dan kepercayaan menjadi pondasi yang sangat mendukung dalam hal kokohnya ikatan persahabatan.

Persahabatan seumpama pohon yang mempertahankan sang daun agar tak terlepas dari tangkainya kala badai dan angin menerjang. Persahabatan adalah sesuatu yang indan namun rumit. Sejauh mana kita bertahan dan mempertahankan ikatan persahabatan tatkala kerikil tajam menjadi tantangan dan ketika tembok besar menjadi tameng yang sulit dilalui. Semua bergantung pada komitmen dan kepercayaan yang menjadi dasar terbangunnya suatu persahabatn. Semakin kuat dasar itu, semakin mudah dalam melalui setiap rintangan seberat apapun namun rintangan yang mudah pun akan menjadi awal hancurnya persahabatan apabila dasar yang dimiliki mulai lemah.

 **いただきます** **!**

Hari ini semuanya berjalan dengan baik seperti hari-hari lainnya. Setidaknya begitulah yang dipikirkan gadis bermata emerald yang tengah menunggu seseorang di depan gerbang sekolah. " Hn" seorang pemuda dengan rambut mencuat ke atas menghampiri gadis itu. " Ne, Sasuke-kun sudah selesai ?" ucap sang gadis pada pemuda itu. " Hn, maaf telah membuatmu menunggu Sakura-chan." Balas pemuda tadi yang bernama Sasuke. " tidak masalah Sasuke-kun. Mm ayo kita pulang." Ujar Sakura dengan senyum didiringi tawa renyahnya. Dua insan berbeda gender, berbeda warna rambut dan karakter ini melenggang meninggalkan sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka di SMA. Masa yag menurut kebanyakan orang adalah masa yang indah dan sulit terlupakan. Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura yang telah bersahabat sejak kecil itu bejalan beriringan. Tak perlu taksi,mobil atau kendaraan lainnya untuk mengatar mereka pulang pergi ke sekolah karena jarak rumah mereka cukup dekat dengan sekolah mereka sekarang, Konoha High School. " Bagaimana hari ini Sasuke-kun ?" tanya sakura mengawali pembicaraan di tengah perjalanan mereka. " cukup menyenangkan " sahut sasuke datar namun dapat terlihat senyum tpis menghiasi wajah tampannya saat menatap Sakura, sahabatnya. " Ha'i...sayang sekali kita tidak sekelas ne." Ada nada kecewa saat Sakura mengatakannya. "Hn" respon Sasuke singkat sambil melirik Sakura yang sedang cemberut. " kau teng saja, kita kan hanya beda kelas " lanjut Sasuke. " Kau harus berjanji tidak akan melupakanku jika telah mendapat teman baru dan tetap bersamaku Sasuke-kun." Seulas senyum ceria terpatri di wajah manis gadis bersurai pink ini. " Hn tentu " jawab Sasuke. Sakura senang mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang mau berjanji untuk selalu mengingatnya. Janji adalah sesuatu yang harusnya ditepati.

Sasuke adalah sosok pemuda yang dingin dan tak banyak bicara berbeda dengan Sakura yang aktif dan penuh semangat. Namun hal inilah yang membuat mereka dekat dan melengkapi satu sama lain.

Sasuke dan Sakura selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama-sama, menghabiskan waktu istirahat berdua di bawah pohon Sakura yang berada di belakang taman sekolah, berbagi bersama, canda tawa menghiasi hari mereka layaknya hari ini.

" Sakura... " suara baritone Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari langit yang menjadi objek perhatiannya beberapa saat yang lalu. " Ada apa Sasuke-kun ?" Sasuke nampak berpikirr sejenak dan memandang ragu ke arah Sakura. " Sasuke-kun ?" tanya Sakura lagi karena Sasuke masih membisu. Sasuke masih terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya namun... " Kau tau Karin ?" akhirnya Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan itu juga. " Apakah yang kau maksud Uzumaki Karin, Sasuke-kun ? Sakura bertanya unuk memastikan orang yang dimaksud sahabatnya itu. "Hn" jawab Sasuke mengiyakan. " Aku tau namun tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Ya, adik Naruto-senpai itu kan populer dan jadi incaran murid KHS dan kalian sekelas bukan ?" ujar Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk pelan." Tapi...ada apa kau menanyakan dia Sasuke-kun ?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Lagi lagi sasuke tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Sakura menatap sasuke menunggu jawaban keluar dari mulut tipis Uchiha bungsu itu. " Sepertinya aku tertarik pada Karin " ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya dengan suara yang agak pelan namun masih dapat Sakura dengar. " Ma...maksudmu kau meyukainya ?" tanya Sakura memastikan arti ucapan "tertarik" yang diucapkan sasuke. " Mungkin...kurang lebih begitu Sakura-chan" jawab Sasuke menaatap wajah cantik Sakura dengan senyuman tipis. Ada binar di wajah Sasuke dan nampak rona merah tipis di pipi tirusnya.

DEG ! entah mengapa detak jantung Sakura berpacu lebih cepat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sakit hatikah karena ternyata sahabat yang dicintainya menyukai gadis lain ? " Sakura-chan ?" teguran Sasuke membawa Sakura kemali ke alam sadarnya. Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke dengan tersenyum yang mungkin sedikit dipaksakan. " Bagaimana menurutmu ?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

" I..itu, emm kalau kau menyukainya. Kau katakan saja pada Karin untuk memastikan apakah dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Sasuke-kun atau tidak." Ucap Sakura memberi semangat walau hatinya mulai gusar. " Hn, aku tau." Jawab Sasuke. " Aku akan mengatakannya dan meminta Karin menjadi kekasihku" ucap sasuke semangat lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di bawah pohon sakura untuk menemui Karin. " Ganbatte-ne Sasuke-kun" teriak Sakura pada Sasuke yang dibals anggukan oleh sasuke.

Sakura menghela napas panjang menenangkan hatinya. Sakit. Memang sangat sakit namun ia tak mungkin menghancurkan kebahagiaan sahabatnya, Sasuke karena perasaannya. Mungkin, mungkin memah lebih baik Sakura memendam perasaannya. " semoga dia memang yang terbaik untukmu Sasuke-kun " ucap Sakura parau dan perlahan liquid menetes di wajahnya tak tertahankan lagi. Cinta selalu menjadi kendala diantara persahabatan dan rasa itu bahkan bisa menghancurkan persahabatan yang telah lama tercipta sekalipun. Sakura tau seharusnya ia tak menyarankan Sasuke untuk menemui Karin tapi Sakura bukanlah gadis egois yang hanya mementingkan perasaannya sendiri. Mana mungkin dia bahagia sedangkan orang yang dicintai tidak. Ah, tetntu saja Sakura memilih kebahagiaan Sasuke dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. Cara terbaik mungkin adalah mengubur semua perasaannya terhadap Sasuke walaupun Sakura tau itu tak mudah dan takkan pernah mudah.

 **君のこと嫌いになれたらいいのに今日見たいんだ君わきっとまた思い出してしまうよ**

Yaa, mungkin akan lebih baik apabila seandainya Sakura tidak mengenal Sasuke, jika perasaan ini tak pernah ada tapi bukankah itu berarti ia menyalahi takdir yang telah ditentukan oleh Tuhan ? Semua adalah garis kehidupan yang harus dijalani Sakura dan ia memeang telah memilih mengikuti jalan ini bukan ?


End file.
